Feline Lucky
|base_rank = |base_atk = 146|base_hp = 809|atk_per_lv = 146 (1,285)|hp_per_lv = 809 (7,119)}} ---- PRECISION buff every seconds.|SA2 = chance on CRITICAL HIT to gain IMMUNE, INVINCIBLE, FINAL STAND, and UNFLINCHING for seconds.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Feline Lucky is slightly simpler than other Ms. Fortune variants due to not relying on Head Attacks so much, meaning it is not as important to learn her Headless Mode. Precision every seven seconds means you can land some more crits, which you'll be using primarily to activate her second Signature. Her second signature is a massive gamble, but it really has to be. Invincibility, UNFLINCHING, Immune and FINAL STAND means that there's very little your opponent can do besides hold block. They can't damage you, put you into hitstun in an attempt to stall out your buffs, or stack any form of DEBUFFS. Even DOOM will not kill you, as FINAL STAND trumps DOOM, leaving you with 1 HP. Strategy *Do ya feel lucky? Activating your second Signature is tough, but teaming up with a Sheltered Parasoul can boost your chances. Upon getting your buffs, there's nothing the opponent can do, so idling for a few seconds or potentially Taunting can bait the AI into attacking you, at which point you can retaliate with a combo of your own. *Getting hit by buff-removing moves like Canopy Bounce can potentially remove your buffs however, so be careful against characters who have one of those moves equipped. *Presicion hits bypass Signature Abilities so she can be somewhat useful against Resonant Evil, Untouchable and Armed Forces. Key Stats *CRIT RATE is the big one to max out on. 2% chance upon a CRITICAL HIT obviously means you activate her Signature 2 more the more criticals you land. From there it depends on how much her CRIT RATE is and how lucky you feel. Once you do land a critical, you have 25 seconds where defense does not matter, so if you are feeling confident you can load up on Attack and Crit Damage. If you feel like playing a little safer, replacing Attack or Crit Damage with HP investment can help Feline not die while you wait for her Signature to activate. Playing As When playing as Feline Lucky, one needs a good chunk of luck (Hey, it's in the name!) to make her SA2 work. Her SA1 helps you gain more chances to get the buffs, as well as making you able to ignore opponent AI's for a while, and when you get those sweet sweet buffs, basically nothing can stop you! As such, Feline Lucky is great against variants that rely on defensive debuff inflicting, like : *Resonant Evil *Star Crossed Playing Against Since her SA relies on hitting you in the first place, a good defense is always nice to have against her. As long as you don't get hit, you're golden! Additionally, variants that are effective on Feline Lucky are : *Painwheel with her Marquee unlocked, as it requires being hit with a crit to activate, making it a great counter against our Precision-leaking kitty. *Doublicious can take those sweet Precison stacks for herself! *Purrfect Dark with her permanent Curse can stop Feline Lucky from ever gaining buffs, completely nullifying her SA. *Silent Kill can remove the precision and the SA2 buffs, but it'll be difficult removing the latter. Category:Silver Variants Category:Light Variants Category:Prize Fight Rewards Category:Ms. Fortune Category:Variants Category:Ms. Fortune Variants